List of Gimmick Match Stipulations
There are several different "gimmick matches" in UCA. These unusual stipulations are the bedrock of the annual Pandemonium PPV event, in which every match is generally one of the stipulations from this list. However, they can be seen at random throughout the year. Most regularly, though, these stipulations are used in MELEE MAYHEM title matches. Before all MELEE MAYHEM title matches, the stipulation for the match is randomised from this list. = List of Gimmick Matches = ' ' # Singles # Strange Bedfellows # Random Tag # Triple Threat # Fatal 4-way # Battle Royal # Reverse Battle Royal # Lockbox Challenge # Elimination Chamber # Ladder (3 or 4 votes in a row to win - host discretion) # Taybles (vote with a message ID ending in 0 wins) # Cage (votes on :x0 count double. Once during the match a competitor may ask to open the door; if that competitor earns 3 votes immediately after this, they win. If not, those votes do not count.) # Hell in a Cell (votes on :X0 count triple) # Chairs (two votes to grab the chair, at which point your votes count double until the opponent gets two votes to take the chair back) # TLC (Four votes in a row to win; otherwise, votes with a message ID ending in 0 count triple and chairs match rules also apply - see above) # ⅔ Falls (match divided into three 8-hour matches) # Boxing (12 2 hour rounds, you can vote each round, 3 consecutive votes is a knockdown, 5 knockdowns is a TKO, match decided by boxing score.) # Promo Challenge (Best promo wins) # Blindfold - XIII style (Only votes with 4 random Message ID endings count - eg, 1, 3, 5, 7) # Blindfold - Maniac style (Names in-match referred to as “Wrestler 1” and “Wrestler 2”) # ___ on a Pole # Ironman (vote once per hour, first to 7 wins a fall) # Ironman Tables (vote once per hour, most votes with 0 message ID wins) # 3 Stages of Hell (any 3 stipulations, 8 hours each) # Backstage Brawl (match takes place in Discussion Topic) # Hardcore (rallying and alt voting is allowed. Separate topic) # No Holds Barred (rallying is allowed) # Texas Deathmatch (whoever has the lead for the longest time wins) # Last Man Standing (you lose if you go 3 hours without a vote) # Guest Ref (whoever the guest ref is decides the match with their vote) # Empty Arena (vote via PM) # Parking Lot Brawl (Match takes place in a separate topic) # GM’s Choice (GM chooses the stipulation) # Grizzly Bear Cage Deathmatch (three or more competitors; rules: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vNeSF3XFEViOlPvvr0GmHDC4MKL51F7HjnyqL53wU64/edit) # Smash Bros. Match (rules: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kPZ9_1BkFL99oJ1x_tYisfy-T4Wa27vXvpe_DJNPYG8/edit) # First Blood Match (first to 10 wins) # That One GTM Match (rules: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uhr7lPWHk8j4Ko7SZoUj7h6BtKiUOEyzvfz9an4Y6NU/edit) # Pick 2 (2 stips are picked at random, and merged together) # Mud Cage (Votes on :X0 count double, :X9 and :X1 don’t count at all) # Special Enforcer (the special enforcer’s vote counts double) # Chugging (2 votes = 1 chug, 3 votes in a row equals 2 chugs) # Strap (You can never be up by more than 1 point, but you win if you get 4 votes in a row) # Jousting (Votes on :X5 or :X0 score points, first to 5 wins. Message ID ending in 5 = instant win) # Hellevator (Each vote ranked by message id ending. 0 is worth 0, 1 is worth 1, etc.) # Maniac Challenge (rules: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Ie4PARxwvOIMR_77mA4UUIMG8k_C2fxJt7zNKyH10pg/edit?usp=sharing) # African Safari (rules: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1FOwyUGe6Pcc62QqrGEZ47g348wrHBdirMqviIzEAeHs/edit?usp=sharing) # Coin-eating match (Vote once per hour. Winner = highest value of coins eaten. 1 vote in a row = nickel, 2 = dime, 3 = quarter, 4 = quarter. If you get 5 votes in a row, you lose.) # Taipei Deathmatch (rules: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cKo7ih15MjznNyNEsrol3p37xNEcZJVcny4tEnG1X-g/) # Mario Kart (rules: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LSLWlgHcomfSOHjrUzXEn-NIdPlsTDoE-HaN9GLrin0/edit?usp=sharing) # Belt-Polish Chugging # Sneaky Match (votes must be in spoiler tags) # Spirit Match (votes must end in an exclamation mark) # Guru Match (When voting, voters also predict the final score of the match. If they are correct, their vote counts double) ' ' The following matches are also gimmick matches, but are unsuitable for MELEE MAYHEM title matches unless agreed on beforehand: Submission Match (loser leaves UCA for a set amount of time if he doesn’t submit) I Quit Match (Submission Match with no disqualifications) Shopping Cart Match (Rules: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PdyRuAUN-sQLDFQHUr5vrB0FpjgfHFKo5Alh3ya2xTc/edit?pli=1) Mario Kart Double Dash (tag-team version of Mario Kart - each team member can get items that contribute to an overall team score)